The proliferation of wireless communication systems, such as automotive, radar, personal communication systems, and high-bit-rate wireless local area networks, continues to stimulate the demand for radio frequency (RF) and other analog integrated circuits offering low cost, high performance, and reduced development times. Design reuse via configurable circuits has addressed some of these challenges by providing reconfigurable analog circuits for multi-standard communication systems. However, only limited configurability has been achieved because with analog, and especially RF circuits, post-layout reality is hard to predict. This predictability problem is especially acute for mixed signal integrated circuits that are designed in sub-100 nanometer technologies. In this and other cases, large process parameter variability and the complex nature of parasitic coupling can cause high design risk and high cost even with the best synthesis tools and approaches. So-called “standard cell” designs can be developed over time to understand and hopefully reduce the impact of parasitics and non-ideal behavior of devices and switches caused by subtle device property variations, but the versatility of such circuits depends on exactly what devices are included in the standard cell.